Ho Bisogno Di Te
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: ‘I need you.’ They are three simple words that meant a lot than expected. Setsu knows about it, too. And now, he is grateful that he had told her about it; on how much he needed her in his life. Setsu/Kaede


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Mirmo Zibang!/Wagamama Fearii Mirumo de Pon!, as we all know, belongs to Hiromu Shinozuka.

* * *

**Title:** _**"Ho Bisogno Di Te"**_

**Authoress:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:**_ Mirmo Zibang!  
_

**Pairing:**_ Setsu Yuki/Kaede Minami _(Or simply, just Setsu, himself)

* * *

_'I need you.'_

They are three simple words that meant a lot than expected.

It might not be as obvious to the human mind, but, when realisation hits them, they can also find the importance in them.

Is it a statement? Or a yearning, perhaps?

Even _I _can't find the answers to them. Yet.

Three simple words, one simple sentence. How can such a thing cause so much happiness for one person?

I think I know why.

If the person whom they said this words to is their beloved, if both of them love each other deeply, if they show signs of seriousness as they said this, then somehow, they'll understand what it really means.

Because I, certainly do.

The moment I had confessed this to her, there was no way in turning back. There was also no way of showing regret over this. Because this… All of this, helped me to be closer to her, more than ever.

I will never go back.

If I have the power to go back in time, I would use all of my strength to say these words, meaningfully, _carefully_, sincerely and most of all, earlier to her. I'd want to let her know beforehand. I don't want to lose her to _anyone_ especially to Koichi Sumita and Kaoru Matsutake.

How many times have I seen them make a move on her? How many times have I felt jealousy overwhelming me, when they got so close to her?

Most importantly, how many times have I experience hurt?

I can't find the answer to my own questions, but I'm sure it's more than a hundred or so. It seems as if I've been undergoing such pain and agony unconsciously. My sealed heart in the past, now flooding with bloody wounds as they scar me deeper and bigger, whenever I thought about it.

_Regret._

I recognise that feeling anywhere. I feel it every time I see sadness in her eyes. I can feel the wounds tearing my heart wider as I never thought of acting soon enough for me to comfort her. But now, I'm over it.

_Fear._

It's an emotion buried deep inside me. I fear that one day she'll forget all about me and move on. Move on to another guy like Kaoru and Koichi. But now, I won't be facing that fact. Fear of losing her to another guy is not a worry of me, anymore.

_Anxious._

I know it. I get anxious whenever she comes home late. You can never be sure if the person whom you love most is still existing.

_Joy._

It's an emotion to which I cannot—and will never for eternity—get tired of. I encounter such thing every time she jumps in to my open arms, and I, embracing her ever-so-tightly.

_Happiness._

Being tied with her forever and ever is enough for me. She's the only person who can bring happiness and light to my darkened life. She belongs to me the very moment she walked up to the altar. And from that day on, happiness is what I always feel whenever I see her smiling face.

_Love._

She's the missing piece to my puzzle-like life. She completed me. Most of all, she loves me the way I love her.

_My own needs for her, her own needs for me. We complete each other. _

"I need you and I'm not about to let go any parts of you, because the two of us are bounded for eternity's time." I want to whisper this to her ear. To see her blush, to see her smile with excitement and delight. And, to let her know of the contentment in my life with her. "I'll always love you, Kaede."

* * *

**"Ho bisogno di te" means "I need you", if I'm not mistaken. I don't know how Setsu/Dylan addresses Koichi and Kaoru in the anime, since they've licensed it _before_ I even had the chance to see it fully. I can only remember him calling Kaede/Katie "Minami" the whole time… I hope you liked this, by the way! :~)**


End file.
